Te amo
by Adigium21
Summary: Viñeta escrita para el Reto Premiere del foro "Bajo Cero: Romance en las Mazmorras". Draco aún posee cosas que le recuerdan a Harry, aunque él ya no está a su lado. "Te amo, a pesar de que decidiste matarme por dentro"...


**N/A: **¡Todos aplaudan! Les presento mi primer trabajo original...

Esta historia surgió a raíz de que me invitaron a participar en el Reto Premiere, del foro "Bajo Cero: Romance en las mazmorras"...  
Dicho reto consiste en escribir un drabble, una viñeta o un one-shot, en el que al menos uno de los personajes sea un Slytherin, un Mortífago o un Carroñero. A cada participante le tocaron dos palabras. En mi caso, fueron "**Habitación**" y "**Revista**".

Cuando vi el reto, muchas ideas pasaron por mi cabeza... Sin embargo, descubrí que aterrizarlas me es muy difícil. Así pues, conseguí hacer esta historia con bastante esfuerzo. Aparte de esta, me salió un drabble bastante extraño, pero decidí confiar en mi lado Drarry.

Entonces, les pido sean amables y no me arrojen (tantos) tomates... :)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. No gano cosa alguna haciendo esto (bueno, puede que gane el reto :D). La trama SÍ es mía, lo cual es emocionante.

Ah, y gracias a **BlackCherryBlood** por considerarme para el reto.

De acuerdo, después de mi santa perorata, los dejo para que lean...

* * *

**Te amo**

Han pasado dos meses. Hace dos meses decidiste irte y dejarme... ¿Por qué? Aun no lo comprendo. Tal vez te sentiste presionado por tus amigos, que estaban en desacuerdo con que salieras con el maldito Slytherin ex mortífago... Tal vez pudo más la imagen que todo el mundo tenía de ti, del héroe recto y _heterosexualísimo_. No lo sé. Ya no intento comprenderlo.

Entro a mi _habitación_... Nuestra habitación. En la casa que compartimos por casi un año. ¿Acaso el tiempo juntos no fue significativo? ¿No valía para una despedida, al menos? Un simple "Lo siento, Draco" me habría bastado. Al parecer, a ti no, dado que decidiste huir, dejando todo atrás: algo de ropa, los pocos libros que poseías...

Supuse que algún día aparecerías para llevártelos, pero jamás lo hiciste. Imagino que no querías ver mi reacción. Yo no te habría reclamado. Habría estado encantado de verte una vez más, aunque fuera por solo un momento.

Me dirijo al armario, de donde saco una caja. La caja donde metí todo lo que te pertenecía. Me siento en el suelo y la abro. Saco una de las _revistas_ muggles que coleccionabas. Siempre me pareció ilógico que leyeras cosas muggles, pues en el mundo mágico hay material de lectura que vale más la pena... Comienzo a hojearla. Me detengo al llegar a un anuncio de ropa. El modelo se ve muy guapo, para ser muggle. Su cabello es de color negro, pero no tanto como el tuyo. Sus ojos podrían considerarse de color verde, pero no se compara al hermoso esmeralda de tu mirada. Su cuerpo se ve torneado, pero tan diferente al tuyo: delgado y bajito, justo como me gustan...

Maldita sea... No puedo dejar de pensar en ti. De extrañarte. De amarte.

Porque sí, así es, Harry. Te amo, a pesar de lo que ha pasado, te sigo amando. Nunca creí que fuera posible que yo sintiera algo así por una persona.

¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

Una lechuza se posa sobre el alféizar de la ventana. Viene con el ejemplar diario de "El Profeta". Me levanto para abrirle y el ave revolotea hasta posarse sobre la cómoda.

Cuando le quito el diario y meto las monedas en su saquito, la lechuza vuela lentamente, en silencio, de regreso a su origen. Abro el periódico. Una foto tuya, sonriendo, cubre la primera plana. Te miro, sin fijarme en el encabezado, bebiendo de tu imagen... De repente, me doy cuenta que no estás solo. Junto a ti, se encuentra ella, con tu brazo alrededor de su cintura. Está sonriendo, con aire triunfador. Regodeándose al tenerte; disfrutando al saber que no ya no estás conmigo. Leo el título del artículo.

"Harry Potter, el Salvador del Mundo Mágico, contraerá nupcias con Ginevr..."

Arrojo el diario al suelo. Mis manos tiemblan, así como mi labio inferior. No necesito leer más. Imagino lo que ese artículo dirá. Dirá que pudiste deshacerte del ex mortífago Draco Malfoy, de sus malévolos hechizos oscuros, y que volviste a entrar en razón, para poder cumplir con tu "destino". Pero, ¿casarte? ¿En verdad te casarás con ella?

Saco mi varita y apunto al diario.

—_Incendio_ —susurro.

El papel se consume hasta desaparecer.

Enjugo una solitaria lágrima que recorre mi mejilla. La primera que brota por causa tuya. La primera y la última, me digo. No lloraré por ti. No le daré el gusto a la comadrejilla.

Vuelvo a meter la revista a la caja con cuidado. La cierro y la devuelvo al armario. Salgo de la habitación y me dirijo al sótano, a continuar con mis pociones. En el silencio de la casa, se oye la chimenea activándose. Una carta brota del fuego, flotando hasta llegar a la mesa que tiene en frente. Es un sobre blanco, simple. Tiene mi nombre escrito en él. Reconozco tu letra. Parece como destinado a suceder: yo, sufriendo por ti, y tú finalmente te dignas a intentar explicar.

Tomo la carta y comienzo a romperla con los dedos. Siento una especial satisfacción al hacerlo. Sé que los reporteros de _El Profeta_ comenzarán a molestar, así que desconecto la Red Flú para evitar que intenten colarse.

—Te amo, Harry —digo, más para mí que para alguien más. Te amo, a pesar de que estés con ella. Te amo, a pesar de que decidiste matarme por dentro, sin miramientos. Te amo, y siempre te amaré.

Comienzo a reír nerviosamente, mientras continúo mi trayecto.

_Te amo._

* * *

Agradezco de antemano los comentarios que llegue a conseguir.

Hasta la próxima...

**Adigium21**


End file.
